Of Dogs and Dragons
by Alfonso-T-D-O-M
Summary: Here we'll see how one of Poncho's most beautiful Loves is born, comes to fruction and ends, But not always the love stories are flowers and poetry...
1. The Return of the Dragon

Of Dogs and Dragons Chapter I: The Return of the Dragon

**Of Dogs and Dragons Chapter I: The Return of the Dragon.**

_**AUTHOR NOTE: **__This story came to my mind upon hearing Santana's Collaboration with Chad Kroeger Into the night…then it hit me square on the chest and mind, with some modifications, that song tells the tale of the seventeen battles held by Poncho and Lady Tessaiga of the Western Lands… you see, there when a "woman" liked a "man" who showed not affection towards her, she could "earn him" by defeating him in battle._

**The wind soared dangerously in the forest nearing Lord Inu Taissho's Castle in the western lands… He hated that, sure, he was an air based guy, but too much wind managed to really annoy him to the point of hatred… but that was not the point… according to his calculations he had returned but a week later of his last departing, luckily his employer was reasonable enough to not to take him away in the middle of a battle, so he guessed he would be in time to "drink and be merry" after the unification of the lands under the wise leadership of Lord Inu Taissho… **

**As he reached up for the castle the form of the one that was spoken before could be seen… retaining his 7 1/2' a greenish mass of scales walked to the front gates, his scaly dragon head had three horns in the upper part, one in the center and the other at each side of it, almost in a triceratops-like fashion, this was uncovered when the hood of her cape fell away by an stray gust of wind. He wore an armor that was basically a warring one, composed by a shiny green chest plate, shiny green shoulder pads with trimmings in white and red in the borders and white arm guards with green and red trimmings in the edges of it, which had an fin like blade in the middle of it, going from the wrist to the elbow… a white short like piece of armor with green and red trimmings running in it's ends and bigger trims running all across the legs in both sides of them, the short hoisted at the right side a small hammer, and in the lower back of the one could be seen the hilt of a sword, and it's carrying staff on the left side, finally, it had metallic red knee guards, that reached up to the foot, leaving his feet's fingers uncovered, finally, he arrived to the gates, after replacing the hood of the robe covering his whole body, only to find a couple of inu youkai guards, who promptly blocked the way before saying…**

"Halt! Who are you and what do you seek in the Castle of the Lord of the Western Lands…?"

**Yet the "stranger" refused to answer the guards, and literally pushed them backwards, ignoring the spears that they were pointing at him… this upset them, and, giving a small jump backwards, pushed forward, aiming their weapons at the chest, which was countered by the mysterious stranger by swatting them away of his person as he moved his right hand, palm facing the shoulder as he shouted…**

Shin Ryu no Ryugeki Ken!

**And a mighty gust of wind pushed back the guards, forcing them to crash on the castle walls, then, moving towards the inside of the castle he threw them a piece of parchment with the following inscription…**

_ロルッドドラゴン ロドリゲス アルフォンソ_

_(Lord Dragon Rodriguez Alfonso)_

**and the soldiers read the parchment, and looked at Lord Dragon , who just looked at them before opening the front door, entering the castle, as he moved to the main hall, half hoping, half knowing he was going to find Lord Inu Taissho and his court there…**

**Well, There you have it, the first part of this brand new adventure of Poncho, anyways on the next chapter we'll see how the main protagonists first met, as a shadow of darkness grows over the couple… Don't forget to read and Review…**

**Next on "Of Dogs and Dragons": Of Dogs and Dragons.**


	2. Of Dogs and Dragons

Of Dogs and Dragons Chapter I: The Return of the Dragon Of Dogs and Dragons Chapter II: Of Dogs And Dragons.

_**AUTHOR NOTE: **__As you can see, this story has some continuity issues to need to be explained._

_First of, this story happens after "A warrior's birth" ending, and it's part of the "Lovers Saga", in which will be explored Poncho's relationships more deeply._

_Second, this adventure comes being the 10__th__ – 15__th__ of Poncho's adventures, this being due to the fact that Poncho after seeing that he could jump to other universes decided to first met and try to court the ones that made an impact on him._

_Third, well, I'll use this point to give you the FULL list of stories of the Lovers Saga:_

_N°Status/relevanceTitle_

_01.In process/Poncho's OriginA Warrior's Birth_

_02.Future Writing/Origin In DepthThe Mizu Project _

_03.Future Writing/OriginFrom Cephiro With Love_

_04Future Writing/OriginOn How Weirdness Hit BH_

_05.In Process/OriginLike a Ninja_

_06.Future Writing/OriginThe Darkness Within_

_07.In process/Origin, RelationshipOf Dogs and Dragons_

_08.Future Writing/OriginThe Inn of Love_

_09.In Process/RelationshipS.W.A.T._

_10.Future Writing/OriginThe Big Bad Bug Out!_

_11.Future Writing/RelationshipThe Sword mistress_

_12.Future Writing/RelationshipAll Out Love_

_13.Future WritingUndercover Love_

_14.Unreleased, Editing/RelationshipPsychic Legacy (Chapter V)_

_15.In Process/RelationshipMercury Chroncles_

_16.In Process/RelationshipBetween the half-breed And A Naked Miko_

_17.Future Writing/RelationshipRunaway Project_

_18.Future Writing/RelationshipThe C Files_

_19.Future Writing/Origin in depthThe Vampire Revelation_

_20.Future Writing/relationshipUnlikely Alliance_

_The Number put there is the order in continuity._

Last Time in OF Dogs and Dragons

**finally, he arrived to the gates, after replacing the hood of the robe covering his whole body, only to find a couple of inu youkai guards, who promptly blocked the way before saying…**

"Halt! Who are you and what do you seek in the Castle of the Lord of the Western Lands…?"

**Yet the "stranger" refused to answer the guards, and literally pushed them backwards, ignoring the spears that they were pointing at him… this upset them, and, giving a small jump backwards, pushed forward, aiming their weapons at the chest, which was countered by the mysterious stranger by swatting them away of his person as he moved his right hand, palm facing the shoulder as he shouted…**

Shin Ryu no Ryugeki Ken!

**And a mighty gust of wind pushed back the guards, forcing them to crash on the castle walls, then, moving towards the inside of the castle he threw them a piece of parchment with the following inscription…**

_ロルッドドラゴン ロドリゲス アルフォンソ_

_(Lord Dragon Rodriguez Alfonso)_

**And the soldiers read the parchment, and looked at Lord Dragon, who just looked at them before opening the front door, entering the castle, as he moved to the main hall, half hoping, half knowing he was going to find Lord Inu Taissho and his court there…**

Back to the Story.

**And there he went, upon opening the giant wooden door he found at least a thousand of inu youkai there, they stood, chatting among themselves, there were some of the warriors that fought alongside him in the unification wars, from all classes, Then, looking at an anthropomorphic dog with silver fur, Lord Dragon Smiled as he took out a wooden table, of the size of a playing card, only to throw it at the dog, who only spun around as he took out a sword, and in a clean slash cut out the table as he said…**

Ah, Dragon I see you managed to return after you banished…

Yes Taisho I returned, and not a moment too soon… I hope you had saved me a place at your table, as I've brought my own Ale to drink, but need the food to accompany it…

**All this dialog was followed by the guests of the celebration, which first stood amazed on how silently the guest had arrived, then surprised of the reaction of their lord towards the attack of the intruder, and finally cheered out the return of a noble warrior, yet Lord Inu Taisho just answered to him…**

Of course my good friend, I've spared a place for you to sit, in my own table, we were just making time to get on the feasting… I somehow knew that someone was coming, and delayed the feast, but now, let us drink and be merry, because today we celebrate our unity…!

**And the crowd cheered as Lord Dragon removed his cloak, revealing his armor and a huge barrel strapped on his back, and started moving towards his friend, here we should mention that a couple of youkai were oblivious to the prior scenes, they were onna youkais, a silver furred and a golden one, so, when Lord Dragon moved towards Lord Inu Taisho, he moved in a straight lone, not bothering to move, yet pushing the silver furred woman a bit, which seemed to irate her, as she faced him saying…**

Hey You lowly creature! Are you blind or something…?

**Which caused Lord Dragon to turn towards the would be offender, yet he decided to strengthen his battle aura to his allowed limit as he said to her in a grim, almost deadly tone….**

Anything wrong Miss…? Why are you so angered…?

**As for the onna, she was to answer him, yet, feeling such an aura she could do nothing but tremble not in fear, but curiosity, as she answered…**

No, I was just… Ahem… I… I should be more careful… Don't you think so…?

**And with that said Lord Dragon just gruffed and moved away, the aura dying down as a very intrigued woman was left alone thinking…**

Who might this one be…? Such an aura, such power in him… almost feels like there will be some fun events now…

**Then the woman who was talking to spoke to the thinking one, trying to wake her up of the stupor by saying…**

Come on, let us go, maybe we might get good seats near Lord Inu Taisho if we hurry…

Yes, Yes let's go…

**Answered the thoughtful one, and, seeing that the stranger sat in the right chair next to Lord Inu Taisho's she smiled to herself, then started to move to the seat next to him, coincidently pushing away several other males and females until she sat on the seat she wanted, and her companion by her side…**

**Well, That's done and done, anyways, on the next part We'll see a bit more of the mysterious women, and finally know what's up with Morrigan in this brand new story… Don't forget to read and Review…**

**Next on Of Dogs and Dragons: And Tessaiga was her name-o.**


End file.
